


a beginning

by boudour



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: After the fight, Diana goes to see Etta.





	a beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Etta sees Diana and her heart clenches painfully before she even knows why.

"Oh, the silly, silly man," she breathes out.

"He was—very brave. He saved numerous lives."

"Of course he did," Etta says with a faint chuckle, tasting salt on her lips, and clutches at Diana's hand as it takes hold of hers.

 ***

"What are you going to do now?"

"I haven't the faintest," Etta says. "Are you in need of a secretary?" she asks, only half jesting.

"No," Diana says, and adds earnestly, "but I would welcome a friend."

And Etta can't help but smile at that.


End file.
